ultimate_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Fist
Danny Rand, also known as Iron Fist, is a master of K'un Lun's martial arts. Wealth, awesome kung-fu skills, head of a company, Danny has it all. Always calm, always in control, always there to aid and assist. Although despite his laid-back personality, Danny takes himself very seriously and keeps his cool. He provides his S.H.I.E.L.D.-sanctioned team insightful advice and teachings from his past experiences in K'un-Lun. Iron Fist is the glue that holds the team together. Appearance :Voice Actor: Greg Cipes (English), Not Known (Japanese) Danny Rand is a 17 year old that that has a muscular build for his age from his fighting. Danny always wears Tan pants or tan shorts, And he always has a jacket around his waist a navi blue or a brown jacket. He has blonde hair with banges and wears a metle grey nacklace with black string. His shirt is mostly navi blue or green. He wears brown sandles mostly or slippers. Coustume As his super alter ego, he wears a yellow sash, as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a small black outline. He wears a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist. He has a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon. Gallery Personality Danny is always focused yet relaxed - more Zen-focused than chill surfer dude. But when Danny turns into Iron Fist, he becomes very rigid with perfect posture. A very Yin/Yang character. Danny is THE Danny Rand - the 17-year-old head of the giant Rand Corporation. His wealth rivals Osborn's - but you'd never know it from his laid-back attitude. However, as Iron Fist, he takes his powers very seriously. When it is fine he'll say advice. Relationships Friends/Allies *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Nova **Power Man *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *Spider-Man (2099) *Cody Jones *Serling Family Neutral *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome Rivals *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Doctor Strange *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chi Augmentation:' After plungung his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao Rand recieved the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi to enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. *'Peak Human Strength: '''Iron Fist's physical strength is higher than that of and ordinary teenage male due to the intense training of K'un-Lun's martial arts. *'Peak Human Agility:' Iron fist has proven to be at the peak of agility and his movement and bodily coordination. *'Peak Durability: Iron Fist was able to survive any blows without any visible injury. *'''Iron Fist Punch: By focusing his chi and drawing it to his hand, he can make his fist superhumanly powerful. Iron Fist can shatter bricks, wood, and can rip through steel and he can punch through his opponents with no physical injury to himself or his hand. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Iron Fist's reactions are more alert than any normal human being. His reflexes are so efficient he can dodge Venom's incoming attacks with precision and accuracy. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Danny is one of the greatest marial artist who has ever walked the earth. Danny is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts. *'''Skilled Acrobat: '''Danny has proven himself to be a skilled acrobat and is able to perform aerial maneuvers with ease. History Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Midtown High School students